


TMA Oneshots

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Dasira, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, GeorgieXMelanie, Hurt, Jonathan Sims - Freeform, M/M, Martin Blackwood - Freeform, Melanie King - Freeform, Sasha James - Freeform, TMA, Tim Stoker - Freeform, alice tonner, basira hussain - Freeform, georgie barker - Freeform, jon sims - Freeform, jonmartin, my children deserve fluff, the magnus archives - Freeform, timothy stoker - Freeform, timsasha, what the girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: As of now, I'm gonna try and do some TMA oneshots because my babies deserve comfort, ok?(aka I'm telling canon to f off because I will write fluff and nothing on this earth can stop me)This is number one of the oneshots - Jon wakes up in the middle of the night after having another nightmare.Hurt/comfort
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. #1 - Nightmares - Jonmartin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TMA fic so hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!

A light flicked on in a dark room. A room with a floor to ceiling bookshelf and an adorable handwoven rug on the floor. Out the door there was a small kitchen and a living room with a couch piled high with blankets, ones well worn and carrying the happy memories they had helped create. The full moon shone silver over the London skyline outside the window. The softly glowing alarm clock read 2:59 am. The man sat up, head in his hands, trembling and cold from head to toe as he tried to clear his mind of the horrors playing like a never ending video, branded into his eyes.  _ Another night, another vicious story. God, when will this end? _

“Martin?” the man whispered, voice shaky in the darkness. “Martin, are you awake?” 

“Jon? Jon, it’s 3 am in the morning. What happened?” the other shape answered sleepily.   
“I… I’ve had another nightmare. And it was worse this time.” 

Martin sat bolt upright, stiffening. He turned to Jon, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the inky darkness. Martin wasted no time, drawing Jon against him and hugging him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Martin whispered, turning on the second lamp to chase the shadows away, along with the monsters that hid in them. “I...yes I think that would help.” Jon said, moving into a sitting position to face Martin. Martin held out his hand silently, and Jon took it. He was still shaking, but the tremors had begun to calm. “I don’t remember all of it but… I know for a fact that you were there. And Tim, and Sasha. Basira, Daisy, Melanie, Georgie… you were all there.” Jon paused, swallowing.  _ I will no longer be conquered by falsities. I am no longer alone. _ Clearing his throat, he resumed, content in the knowledge he did not have to hide. “I was hurting you. I was using The Eye’s power, and I was hurting all of you. And… I was laughing. I know I would never, ever do that. But at a certain point, we have to consider what this amount of dreams perpetuates.”

“Jon-” Martin started to speak, but Jon had turned away, huddling into a ball against the covers. Martin could barely hear his “Don’t concern yourself with me. I will be fine. Or atleast, I will be physically. Mentally, who knows. I could be turning into a monster.” 

“Jon.” Martin said gently, infinite compassion in his voice. Leaning forward and once again drawing Jon into a hug, Martin spoke again. “I will never look at you with contempt, or with hate. I will never look at you with anything other than love. Nightmares, dreams even - they’re fleeting, not truthful. And they’re certainly not something to judge character by. And Jon, you’re stronger than them. But now, you don’t have to be strong alone.” Jon said nothing, instead allowing his head to rest on Martin’s shoulder. They stayed that way for several more shuddering moments, not needing or wanting to shift. 

Finally, Jon spoke. “Martin, I don’t deserve you. Why you stay is unfathomable to me and I think it always will be. You deserve so much more than the likes of me can provide for you.” Martin sighed, the exasperation in his tone lightening Jon’s heart and head. “I stay because I love you, you beautiful stupid man. I love you and I always will. Nothing you have done or will ever do can change that.” 

Stunned into silence, it was a few weighted, hope-tinged seconds before he spoke. “You are the light of my life, the best thing to ever happen to me. I just hope that the little I have will be enough.” 

“I can say, with 100% probability as you would say, that it will be enough. I don’t need a lot, I just need you.” 

“I love you, Martin Blackwood.” Jon whispered, flicking off the lights and plunging them into darkness, and they spoke no more. 

It wasn’t silent, however. The sound of relaxed breathing and the comforting creaks of the house filled the room, twisting the silence into something much more enjoyable. Jon turned to Martin, and Martin hugged him close, kissing him on the forehead. And it was there they stayed, hope and warmth in their souls, counting themselves lucky to have someone they loved with all their heart. 


	2. #2 - Little Things - Timsasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty this is the Timsasha chapter! 
> 
> A regular old trip to the movie theater :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!

“Babe!! Come on we’re going to be late!” Tim called from the garage, all but bouncing off the walls in anticipation. “Tim, if you can afford to be late to the job that pays your rent, you can afford to miss the first 5 minutes of commercials.” Sasha called from the other room, where the sounds of last minute cleaning could be heard. There are two inconsistencies with that analogy.” Tim began to say as Sasha appeared and locked the door to the garage. “Firstly, the commercials are the best part of the movie experience and no I do not take criticism.” Raising her eyebrows, Sasha slid into the driver's seat and started the ignition. “I respectfully disagree, but go on.”    
“The second inconsistency being the fact that the Institute can’t fire me, so I get to be as late as I like.” Tim finished, smirking with pride. “I hate the fact that you’re right.” Sasha muttered as the car pulled out of the driveway. “Oh come on. You know I’m always right.” Tim said, winking. Rolling her eyes, Sasha turned on the radio and the rest of the admittedly short drive passed in comfortable silence. 

“I’m very impressed you managed to go the whole car ride without uttering some atrociously bad joke.” Sasha said as they walked into the theater. “I am too. I believe I deserve a shiny golden star, don’t you think?” Tim shot back, grinning. “You are completely impossible.” Sasha replied as they moved into the ticket line. “It’s part of my irresistible charm.” Tim sniped. “I am going to kindly refrain from commenting on that one.” came the reply from Sasha as she snagged a bag of Takis and a Sprite. “Excellent snack choice. I knew I loved you for a reason.” Tim said, joking lilt to his voice. “Awww I’m touched. I love you too you idiot, no matter how much you may annoy me.” Sasha replied, eyes sparkling. “I knew you’d say that. I am, after all, a being that exists to annoy-”    
“Oh shut up you, and get your money out. We have to pay for the tickets.” Sasha interjected, cutting Tim off. “Fine fine. Never say I never did anything for you.” Tim replied, digging into his wallet. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Sasha said, laughing. 

Dropping into the cushioned and smelling of popcorn theater seats, Sasha tossed Tim a few napkins and they settled in. They’d chosen a romantic comedy, agreeing it would be the best happy distraction from their everyday lives. “Hey Sash?” Tim whispered as the lights dimmed. 

“Yeah?” Sasha whispered back, eyes glued to the screen. “Boo.” Tim replied, clear amusement in his voice. “You are completely immature.” Sasha hissed back. “Of course I am. One of us has to be the fun one in this relationship.” Tim replied, impossible innocence in his tone. “I am fun. Now shut up and watch the movie.” came the muttered reply. Saying nothing else, the two passed popcorn and chocolate, laughing to each other at the movie and swapping jokes, content in their own little world. 

As the movie wore on, quiet happy calm seeped in. Done with their snacks, Tim and Sasha fell to communicating merely with glances and facial expressions. “I really must be lucky to have someone I love, and to be able to communicate with them so easily. Not everybody has that... so regardless of my day to day life, I know I’ll always remain grateful for her.” Tim thought, quickly looking at Sasha then away. Once the threshold of the final 30 minutes of the movie, the pair began holding hands. No words, no looks, just a silent anchor in the darkness and anonymity of the theater. “Hey Tim?” Sasha said, speaking up for the first time in a few moments. “Well well, how the turntables.” Tim whispered back, gloating on his features. “Anyways, yes babe?” he added quickly. “These characters are idiots.” she stated, matter of factly. “Yes they are… but then again we can’t expect ordinary people to be as wise as us, can we?” surprised, Sasha turned to Tim and raised her eyebrows. “A rare occurrence of wisdom from Timothy Stoker. I wonder if I should take notes.” 

“And you say I’m the sarcastic one.” Tim replied as the credits rolled. “You are! But nevertheless, you’re right. We can’t expect so much from them. That’s our job.” said Sasha 

“And it’s also why we have to cherish the little things in life.” finished Tim. “Why, I do believe you’re right Tim. You should cherish this moment. It won’t last long.” Sasha replied. “Oh shut up you.” Tim hissed, halfheartedly glaring. 

“Glady.” Sasha sniped

The two kissed in the dark and empty movie theater, happy to be together, alive and well. After all, you have to cherish the little things. 


	3. #3 - My Angel  - Dasira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty this is the Basira and Daisy chapter! 
> 
> Just a day of movies since Basira's sick :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Basira and Daisy's heights are not canonical.   
> \- This is purely fluff for my children 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave any thoughts in the comments!

“Daisy! I’m really ok!” Basira called from beneath the Mount Everest of blankets Daisy had piled on top of her. Basira had awoken with chills, a fever, and a stuffy nose. It was flu season and Basira’s shot appointment had been delayed, so it appeared this was the flu. “You are definitely not ok! You’re sick and shivering now shut up and wrap yourself up under the blankets.” Daisy responded from the kitchen, grumbling under her breath. Basira relented and re arranged the blankets into something more manageable before curling up under them. An impressive feat, considering she was 5’10. “Now. You will eat this soup, and you will eat it now, while it is still warm.” Daisy stated with no room for argument as she entered the living room. “Daisy” Basira protested as she narrowly avoided spilling the bowl of soup. “I don’t need all of this! I’m taking up all of your time and I can handle myself just fine.” 

“Nonetheless, I don’t trust you by yourself. You always underestimate how sick you are and then you get worse. So, I’m taking control of your well being until you actually get better.” 

“Be as that may, I definitely do not underestimate how sick I am. I have excellent self-awareness.” Basira responded, reluctantly eating a few spoonfuls of the chicken noodle soup. Daisy plopped down beside Basira on the couch, flicking the TV onto a lighthearted comedy and curling up against Basira, the latter still in a blanket burrito. “Daisy! You’re going to get sick as well!” Basira protested, shimmying away as best she could. “I never get sick, I’m blessed by the fucking gods now stop fighting and watch the show with me.” Daisy shot back, encircling Basira in her arms as the other sighed and relented. “You know, there are easier ways to watch TV together you know.” Basira whispered in Daisy’s ears, dodging the half hearted punch she earned from that. “I am sick and weak, and I am being attacked.” Basira bemoaned before dissolving into a rare occurrence of laughter. “Please. We both know you’re never weak. You’re the strongest person I know.” Daisy replied. “No… that’s you. You’re definitely the strongest person I’ve ever met.” Basira responded thoughtfully before the curtain of silence fell.

The show was excellent, funny enough to coax a laugh out of Daisy, who hardly ever shed a smile. Plenty of banter flew between the pair and even a mild pillow fight. That ended quickly - Basira had tripped over what appeared to be nothing while swinging and Daisy ordered her back to the couch. Daisy made eggs benedict for lunch, which Basira ate with a relish. Daisy herself wolfed down a sandwich before settling in besides Basira again. The pair watches several more movies, ranging from thrillers to action to yes, more comedies. “How much can I pay you to take a nap?” Daisy asked hopefully as she plumped the pillows after movie #3. “You’d have to pay me more than Bitchard makes in a decade.” Basira responded, all the while stifling an obvious yawn. Raising her eyebrows, Daisy went in for the kill. Her legendary puppy eyes. Revered by the Institute and dubbed many ridiculous names by Tim, they were the most effective form of debating. Glancing over at Daisy, Basira groaned and stood. “Fine.” 

“Hey it’s not my fault. You should’ve hidden that yawn better.” Daisy smirked, following suit. “Oh bugger off you.” Basira said, exasperated. “It’s not  _ my  _ fault that you have the entire damn universe in your eyes that’s the fault of whichever benevolent deity formed you.”    
  


  
  


“Spare me.” Daisy shot back, all the while practically shoving Basira down the hall. Her microscopic blush wasn’t missed however, and Basira grinned before slipping inside the bedroom. Fast forward approximately 10 minutes and Basira was settled into bed with Daisy lounging on the armchair beside her. It was at this moment that Basira noticed something. Daisy was wearing a very familiar sweatshirt that seemed much too large for her. “Dais… is that my sweatshirt?” Basira asked with a voice bordering on incredulous. Daisy shot up at this, seemingly forgetting what to do with her hands as she averted her gaze. She seemed almost… embarrassed. An emotion so foreign to her those who saw her thought she never felt it. “I-- yes, it is. I’m really sorry! It’s just… it is a little bit large on me because you’re so tall and I’m tiny but. It’s comfortable and it smells like you so I just-” Daisy faced Basira again, fiddling with a thread on said sweater. “Oh my god Daisy. It’s ok.” Basira interjected, warmth in her heart and butterflies in her soul. She leaned forward and pulled Daisy to her, undoing the bun Daisy’s hair was in before kissing her gently on the lips and releasing her. “I think you look absolutely beautiful.” Basira said softly as Daisy tried not to spontaneously combust. “You still look like you could kick my ass but that’s unlikely to change-”    
Daisy grinned, her eyes silently thanking Basira for lightening the moment.  _ You know me in all my ugliness and insecurities, and I love you more for it. _

“God I think my fever is getting worse. You’re right, as usual. I do need to sleep.” Basira said, shifting. “I knew it.” Daisy crowed as she snatched a fever pill from the bathroom and handed it to Basira along with a glass of water. Basira swallowed it and leaned back into the pillows. “Thanks, Dais. You’re truly a blessing.” Basira murmured before she fell quiet. They sat there quietly for a few minutes until Basira’s eyes fluttered closed and she began to sleep. Daisy said nothing for several moments, simply luxuriating in the comfortable silence and Basira’s rhythmic breathing. Then, she leaned forward and lightly kissed Basira twice, once on each closed eyelid. “Sleep well, my angel.” Daisy whispered as she slipped out of the room and closed the door as quietly as she could. “I’ll always be here for you when you wake up.” 


	4. #4 - Raging River - What The Girlfriends (MelanieXGeorgie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright this is final chapter! It's Melanie and Georgie's anniversary and they get hungarian and celebrate :D 
> 
> Also, Georgie has a surprise in store for Melanie hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!

“Georgie! We’re going to be late!” Melanie called from the kitchen. “Melanie dear, you cannot be late for a takeout dinner.” Georgie replied from the bedroom. It was the pair’s anniversary, and they had grand plans, courtesy of Melanie’s impeccable planning. They were going to get Hungarian from their favorite place before driving around the city and watching Big Ben strike midnight. Both London natives, they’d of course seen the mammoth clock more times than it could count but it didn’t matter. “We can be late if we intend to arrive back home before...” Melanie added before trailing off as Georgie appeared. She was clad in a blouse and pristine white jeans, finished off with her hair falling around her shoulders in waves. “You look incandescent, my star.” Melanie said softly, the awe in her voice plain to the world. Georgie beamed back, kissing Melanie gently. “And you are absolutely glowing.” Georgie added, eyes filled with admiration and joy. “Now, would you like to celebrate with me?” Melanie asked, eyes glowing. “I would be delighted.” Georgie replied, and the pair ran hand in hand, laughing, to the car. 

The drive to the hungarian place was magical. But then again, London in winter usually is. Snow fell from the sky above in a seemingly endless cascade, white and soft and shimmering in the streetlights. Said streetlights were glowing, casting their amber and gold lights across anything that came into their glow. People hustled up and down the streets, sequestered away in their own worlds. Melanie and Georgie watched this all in wonder, the importance of this day sending a blast of nostalgia and a desire to see the world together. They talked together, safe in the heated car, trading snipes with no barb behind them and terrible jokes and impressions of the other archivist staff. Georgie doubled over laughing at Melanie’s Jon impression, and the latter hid her immense happiness at being able to make the love of her life laugh. Pulling up at the takeout window, Melanie easily ordered their usuals. A brief spar ensued over who should pay. Melanie won, sending Georgie grumbling but still surrounded by a potent aura of joy. Their food soon arrived - Goulash for Melanie and Langos with garlic sauce, cheese, and sausage. 

“Cheers.” Melanie said as she parked in a parking lot near some mysterious and unnamed river that glittered silver. “Cheers.” Georgie replied, and they dug in. Eating and chatting in contented silence, all was right with the world. “Melanie, would you be willing to drive us to a certain location?” Georgie asked plaintively. “I promise you we’ll be at Big Ben by midnight!”

“Of course Georgie. I’ll drive us anywhere you wish to go.” Melanie replied, confused but cooperating. “Though I must say, I don’t recall planning this.”    
“Oh, you didn’t” Georgia replied with her best mysterious grin. “It’s a surprise from me to you.” 

“Do I have any hope of wrangling details from you?” Melanie replied, taking Georgie’s directions and turning left. “Zero hope at all.” Georgie replied cheerfully. “You are so unimaginably cruel.” Melanie bemoaned, unsuccessfully trying to hide her chuckle. “I know, and I embrace it.” Georgie shot back, pausing the banter to utter more directions. Only a few more minutes of driving passed before they arrived at their destination - Tower Bridge. 

Tower Bridge was a gorgeous Victorian style bridge that crossed over the Thames. It was an extremely popular landmark, but more so in the warmer months and earlier in the day. As a result of this, the bridge was nearly deserted when Georgie and Melanie walked up it hand and hand. “Now, you’ve gone and piqued my curiosity.” Melanie said, drinking in the sight of the moonlight over the Thames. “Patience my love, and all will be revealed.” Georgie replied, practically jumping up and down with anticipation of something Melanie still didn’t know. “You see.” Georgie began as they strolled towards the railing of the bridge and looked out. “I wanted to do something very special for the most important person in my life. So, I did some planning and now here we are.” Melanie clapped her hand over her mouth as tears of happiness filled her eyes. “I hired a specialist to put on a beautiful show.” Georgie continued as she gestured towards a few shadowy shapes on the riverbank. “I love you Melanie, and I hope this is a satisfactory anniversary gift.” 

A great spattering of rockets shot into the sky, exploding into a great amount of dazzling lights in all shades. Scarlet red, deep gold, neon green, cerulean blue. “I love you, Georgina Barker.” Melanie whispered, the only coherent thought in her mind at that moment. “And this is the most amazing gift I’ve ever received, and I have no doubt it will remain so.” Melanie added, struggling for words as the fireworks painted the sky in iridescence. The pair stood there, hugging the other close in the wintry wind and the peals of snow falling down. Hugging as the fireworks exploded above the moonlight cast river. And as the final firework exploded into brilliant pink hearts, they kissed. Filled with joy and love, they kissed and held onto each other, each the rock to the other’s raging river. 


End file.
